Before the War
by Matsushima Maiko
Summary: Sebelum Aspros turun ke medan perang, seorang gadis mendatanginya. "Hades... kudengar Hades datang kemari..." OOC tingkat tinggi dan OC milik author lain. Tidak dapat menentukan genre dan summary dengan baik


A/N : Perkenalkan, Namaku Maiko Mai. Seorang author fanfiction yang masih newbie. Dan ini adalah fanfic yang pertama. Oh ya, untuk TsukiRin Matsushima29, sepupuku yang baik dan manis, kupinjam OC-mu (narik Nitsuki lari)

Warning: OOC tingkat tinggi, arus cerita yang tidak jelas, OC pinjaman dari author lain.

Disclaimed

Saint Seiya © Kurumada-sensei

Nitsuki Matsushima © TsukiRin Matsushima29

Story © Maiko Mai

Maiko Mai mempersembahkan

Before the War

~A Little Story about Us~

_Tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan segalanya dengan kata – kata romantis atau kata – kata cinta lainnya, karena itu selalu diungkapkan dengan perbuatan dan tindakan lain. Bisakah kau rasakan? Bisakah kau pahami? Tanpa disadari... kita terikat dengan benang merah dari sang dewi cinta._

_._

_._

_._

Seorang gadis berambut dark mint panjang berlari secepat mungkin, tidak dia perdulikan nafasnya yang terengah – engah. Kemunculan Hades di Sanctuary sudah cukup menggemparkan, terlebih dia tidak bisa mengunjungi pria yang merupakan pujaan hatinya. Dia sedikit membakar cosmo-nya yang unik sebagai tanda dan salam kepada Shion saat memasuki kuil Aries, dan salam itu dijawab dengan percikan cosmo dari Saint Aries itu.

Kemudian dia segera menaiki anak – anak tangga menuju kuil Taurus, keringat yang semakin deras membasahi punggung dan keningnya sama sekali tidak dia perdulikan. Bahkan kedua kakinya yang pegal dan menegang masih dia paksa untuk bergerak. Dia kembali membakar cosmo-nya saat memasuki kuil Taurus, yang disambut dengan balasan yang cukup hangat dari Saint Taurus Aldebaran.

Gadis itu terus berlari, pikirannya terkonsentrasi dengan seorang pria bersurai biru. Penjaga kuil ketiga yang akan dia datangi. Dia segera masuk ke kuil itu, sedikit membakar cosmo-nya sambil memandang sekeliling "Aspros?" gadis berambut dark mint itu memandang sekeliling, mencari – cari cosmo dari pria sarkastik yang seharusnya ada di kuil Gemini.

"Dia tidak ada"

Gadis itu memandang ke belakang, seorang pria bertopeng dengan surai biru dan kulit yang gelap memandangnya dengan tenang, dia mendekati pria itu "Lalu dia ada di mana, Def?" pria itu menghela nafas "Kenapa kau perduli sekali dengan dia? Da bukan anak kecil, jangan mengganggu dia" gadis itu memandangnya dengan mencela "Ini bukan masalah dia anak kecil atau aku yang mengganggu dia! Yang aku ingin tahu, di mana dia sekarang?!" pria itu menghela nafas dan menunjuk ke dalam kuil "Dia ada di kamar pribadinya"

Gadis itu langsung berlari menuju arah yang dia kenal, sementara pria di belakangnya menghela nafas sambil menatap gadis itu 'Sampai kapan kau akan mengejar cinta yang takkan pernah terwujud? Kau kalian takkan bisa bersama. Tapi kenapa kau membutakan hati dan pikiranmu?' pria itu menghela nafasnya 'Cinta itu benar – benar tidak masuk akal'

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut biru dan mengenakan gold cloth Gemini menghela nafas saat mendengar derap kaki dan cosmo yang sangat dia kenal, tapi dia tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya dan berusaha tidak ambil pusing dengan seseorang yang akan datang menemuinya.

Gadis itu memasuki kamar itu dengan terburu – buru, nafasnya yang tidak beraturan mengisyaratkan gadis itu terus berlari tanpa beristirahat, Aspros mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat memandang gadis itu "Ada apa, bocah?" gadis itu menghela nafas sambil menggerutu di dalam hati, kemudian dia mendekati pria itu sambil merapikan rambutnya "Hades... kudengar Hades datang kemari..." Aspros mengerutkan dahinya, dia menunjuk ke arah jendela "Dan meninggalkan 'oleh – oleh' yang sangat kubenci"

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, dia memandang lukisan yang ada di langit Sanctuary. Kemudian dia mengalihkan padangannya kepada pria itu "Kau membenci itu?" Aspros hanya mendengus saat mendengar ucapan polos dari gadis di sampingnya, dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menyimpannya. Sementara gadis itu terus menatap lukisan dari jendela kamar pria itu. Pria bersurai biru itu menghela nafas, dia mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya dari belakang, membaringkan kepalanya di lekukan leher gadisnya.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut saat merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya "A- Aspros?" pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah tak rela melepaskan pelukannya sedetikpun. Membuat gadis berambut dark mint itu keheranan, namun diam – diam dia senang dengan perilaku pria di belakangnya. Selama ini dia selalu meragukan status hubungan mereka, namun pelukan pria itu membuatnya yakin akan benang merah Dewi Aphrodite yang mengikat mereka.

Aspros menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh gadis itu, kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya. Iris birunya menatap iris purple yang selalu menatapnya lurus, bersinar dengan penuh cinta dan keberanian. Perlakan dia menahan dagu Nitsuki dengan tangan kirinya dan mengecup singkat bibir mungil gadis itu dengan lembut.

Nitsuki memandangnya dengan sedikit terkejut, namun dia tersenyum lembut. Dia berbalik dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher pria itu, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang Saint Gemini. Aspros tersenyum lembut, kemudian dia mengelus rambut gadis itu "Nitsuki..."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya "Ada apa?" pria itu menghela nafas, dia mengelus surai dark mint yang tergerai indah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia masih belum ingin memberitahu gadis itu bahwa besok dia akan turun ke medan perang, tidak. Malah mungkin akan lebih cepat, dia masih ingin menikmati suasana ini dengannya.

Nitsuki menghela nafas, dia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Aspros. Dia tahu pujaan hatinya akan membela Athena dengan taruhan nyawa. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pria itu lagi sambil memejamkan mata, dia memang suka bersandar di dada bidang pria itu. Membuat perasaannya menjadi tenang... sangat tenang dan damai.

"Aku tahu..."

Aspros menatap gadis itu dengan terkejut, dia melepaskan pelukan yang sama sekali belum dia lepaskan, menatap gadis itu dengan sungguh – sungguh "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi?" gadis itu tersenyum lembut, dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju jendela, dia duduk sambil menatap ke langit "Kau seorang Saint, Aspros. Aku tahu dan mengerti apa tugas Saint – Saint Athena" Dia menatap Aspros dan tersenyum lembut "Berjanjilah, kau akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Athena dan Sanctuary"

Pria itu tertegun saat menatap gadis berambut dark mint itu, entah kenapa gadis itu terlihat begitu lembut dan anggun di waktu yang bersamaan. Tatapan gadis itu seolah menghipnotisnya untuk tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain. Dia mendekati gadis itu dengan cepat, memerangkapnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Dan sepanjang malam itu yang dia ingat hanyalah rasa hangat yang menenangkan sekaligus membahagiakan.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Nitsuki terbangun saat matahari masih di ufuk timur. Dia duduk dan memandang sekitarnya, selimut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya merah padam saat melihat Aspros yang tidur pulas di sampingnya. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk bergerak tanpa membangunkan pria itu.

Aspros terbangun saat merasa gerakan dari sampingnya, dia membuka matanya dan melihat Nitsuki yang sedang bergerak perlahan. Pria itu bergerak perlahan dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Wanita? Yah... dia sudah tidak cocok dipanggil dengan sebutan 'gadis' lagi.

Nitsuki terkejut saat merasakan pelukan itu, kemudian dia memandang ke belakang "Kapan kau bangun?" Aspros tersenyum sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya "Barusan" mendengar jawaban itu, dia merasa bersalah. Namun pria itu tersenyum sambil menatap iris purple-nya "Aku sudah cukup beristirahat"

Tiba – tiba pria itu memandang keluar, sejumlah besar cosmo hitam yang membuat perasaan tidak enak membuat pria itu mengerutkan dahinya. Nitsuki menghela nafas, dia berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya, kemudian dia memandang pria itu "Pergilah..."

Aspros memandangnya sesaat dan mengangguk kecil, dia berdiri dan menuju sebuah ruangan. Setelah itu dia keluar, dan gold cloth Gemini itu terpasang dengan cepat. Nitsuki tersenyum lembut sambil menatapnya, dia menyerahkan sebuah jubah putih kepada pria itu "Pergilah, mereka pasti menunggumu di sana"

Dia mengangguk kecil, setelah jubah itu terpasang. Dia menatap wanita itu dan mengecup bibirnya "Aku pergi" Nitsuki mengangguk kecil, mereka berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. seluruh Gold Saint menanti Aspros di luar kuil, Nitsuki tersenyum saat merasakan segerombol cosmo yang selalu dia rasakan setiap kali dia berada di Sanctuary.

Aspros menghela nafas saat melihat rekan – rekannya, kemudian dia menatap Nitsuki. Memegang kedua bahunya dan membuat tatapan mereka berdua saling bertemu "Setelah semua ini berakhir, jika masih hidup. Akan kupinang kau" seluruh saint menatap mereka berdua, sementara Nitsuki menatap Aspros dengan pandangan terkejut bercampur malu dan senang. Pria itu tersenyum, melepas pegangannya dan berjalan menuju rekan – rekannya yang telah menanti. Sementara dia melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka semua. Terutama, kepada Saint Gemini_nya._

.

.

.

_Tidak memerlukan kata – kata cinta ataupun kata – kata romantic, yang dibutuhkan hanyalah tindakan yang meyakinkan adanya cinta dan benang merah dari sang dewi cinta diantara kita berdua dan menyatukan kita selamanya._

_**THE END**_

A/N: Saya tahu ini sangat OOC dan memiliki tingkat imajinasi yang tidak mungkin, tapi itu semua karena saya menyukai pairing unik ini setelah membaca PPDK ala Saint Seiya milik ScorpionoKuga. Karena itu saya akan terus menulis fic – fic lain dengan pairing ini, tapi juga tidak menutup kemungkinan membuat pair – pair yang lain.

With Love

Maiko Mai


End file.
